This is a competing renewal for the Penn Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), which includes the University of Pennsylvania, The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and The Wistar Institute. This CFAR links faculty engaged in HIV/AIDS research at these three institutions under a single administrative structure that is committed to goals laid out in the NIH CFAR mission statement and in particular to fostering interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS research activities among its members. Members include over 115-faculty from multiple Schools, Departments and Institutes located on the Penn campus. The primary goals of the Penn-CFAR are 1) to create an infrastructure that facilitates communication, collaboration and synergy among AIDS/HIV researchers; 2) to establish shared resource Core facilities that enhance the overall research environment and promote interdisciplinary research; 3) to develop programs in community outreach and AIDS education for students and faculty; 4) to develop community outreach efforts that address the problems of HIV/AIDS in domestic and international populations most affected by the epidemic; and 5) to facilitate recruitment of new faculty and the development of resources to build clinical, basic and behavioral science programs that are at the forefront of HIV/AIDS research. The Penn-CFAR includes four scientific programs: Pathogenesis, Clinical/Therapeutics, Immunology/Vaccine, and Behavioral & Social Sciences. The Center is directed by Dr. James A. Hoxie and co-directed by Dr. Francisco Gonzalez-Scarano and is governed by an Executive Committee whose membership includes senior scientists from the four programs (Drs. Linda Aiken, Ronald Collman, Robert Doms, Terri Finkel, Harvey Friedman, David Metzger, and James Wilson). The CFAR supports an Administrative Core, a Developmental Core, and seven shared resource Cores that include a Clinical, Virus/Cell/Molecular, Immunology, Behavioral and Social Sciences, and a Biostatistics & Data Management Core, and for the next funding period, two new Cores, a Non-Human Primate Core based at Tulane National Primate Research Center and an International Core focusing on ongoing initiatives in Botswana and Malawi. This renewal will build on the successes and strengths of the Penn-CFAR's first five years. The Center remains committed to developing a creative, comprehensive, and interdisciplinary AIDS research program that is fully integrated with the research and educational mission of the University and dedicated to meeting the challenges posed by the AIDS pandemic.